Enjonine One Shots
by BookishDreamer
Summary: Fluffy, Smutty, Angsty Enjonine One Shots. I will do any request sent in.
1. You know I love you, right?

I mustered all of my strength to push open the large door to my boyfriend's apartment.

The warmth from his fireplace engulfe me and the smell of hot chocolate surrounded me as I took off his red jacket and my thin flats. It felt good to enter the warm apartment after being out in the wintry cold the entire day.

Enjolras was reading a book on his bed in the corner of the room; he didn't look up, but acknowledged my presence by saying,

"Hey Love,"

"Hey," I said, out of breath. "What'cha doing?" I slipped off my normal brown dress and searched my bag for pajamas.

"Reading," He mumbled without looking up from his book.

"Really..." I whispered sarcastically.

"Aha!" I said, pulling a white, baggy shirt and a pair of flowy shorts from my bag.

"Is it a good book?" I asked while getting dressed.

"Yeah, It's about the history of Paris, well like 50 years ago. Late 1700s, early 1800s. You can borrow it when I'm done if you'd like." He began biting his fingernails.

I walked into his kitchen and poured a glass of water, returning to the main room I noticed that he moved over to the wall to make space for me. Hopping in the bed next to

him, I took a sip of my water and rested my head on his shoulder.

Without looking away from the book, he kissed the top of my head and turned the page.

"Did you eat?" I asked, hoping to fill the boring silence in the room.

"Yeah, I ate with Marius and Joly earlier, but I can make you something if you'd like." He ran his right hand through his head of messy, blonde messy curls and turned the page once more.

"No no, it's fine." A sigh left my mouth as I turned over and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, Eppy?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." I said, then added in a whisper "It's just my boyfriend doesn't know I exist."

He dropped the book and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me.

"What?" He asked quietly in his thick accent.

"Nothing," I said practically silent.

He snuggled down next to me and looked at me.

"You know I love you, right?" He said in my ear.

"Yeah," I said while looking down.

He kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry love, I just got really into the book. You know how I get about French history."

"Yeah," I cuddled into him and smiled. "One of the reasons why I love you."

He pulled at my hips, and I straddled on top of him.

He stroked my gross, messy hair as I wrote random cursive letters in his chest.

"I love you darling. I just have a hard time showing emotion sometimes. Please forgive me, I'll do better in the future."

I nodded, and laid down on his chest.

Our beautiful, smushy moment was ruined by Grantaire busting in.

"Guys, I drank a lot, and I lost my bottle of wine, and I'm tired, and Joly hurt my feelings, and my head hurts, and I might puke. Can I crash here tonight?" He rambled while stumbling over to us.

Enjolras began, "What? Grantaire of course n-"

"Of course you can!" I cut him off.

"'Ponine?!"

"Please Enjy!" I knew using my nickname for him would seduce him better. "We can't leave him alone." I used my best pouting face.

Meanwhile, Grantaire was sprawled out over the couch.

"Fine! Fine! Whatever!" He gave in.

I jumped up and got a blanket to cover Grantaire with. Enjy smiled at me from on the bed. After covering Grantaire, I turned off the light and returned to the bed to cuddle with my amazing boyfriend.


	2. What Did The Boys Do To Our Kitchen?

Enjolras ran a rough hand through his messy hair, undoubtedly getting flour in it, and slammed his fist on the counter.

He had seen people do it many times before, why was it so hard for him. He gets great grades in university, organizes citizen-run governmental programs, and gives speeches about the importance of liberty and equality for all.

But the second he tries to do something nice for his girlfriend, he suddenly becomes an incompetent failure.

The sudden beep of the oven jarred him from his thoughts. He turned back to the counter and studied his mess in defeat.

Cupcake batter splattered all across the kitchen table, a pile of sprinkles on the floor from where he had dropped the bottle earlier, and melted frosting dripping down the wall, identifying exactly where he had thrown it in his state of annoyance.

"Damn!" He cursed. As soon as Eponine got home, she would lecture him about how stupid of an idea that was, send him out so she could clean it up, and probably make him sleep on the couch tonight to top it all off.

The door forcefully flew open and Eponine stumbled inside.

Eponine, with her messily immaculate bun and her stunning coffee-colored eyes (Positively one of the reasons why he loves coffee so much). Eponine, struggling to carry eight shopping bags and clutching a small package of toilet paper between her head and shoulder.

He rushed over to help her while she recited everything that she bought.

"K, so I got toilet paper, makeup wipes, some of that special shampoo that you like, some ravioli, frozen pizza, more coffee, milk, dish soap, some new towels, since Joly deemed the ones we previously had "unsanitary", some pickles, oh, and they had a special '5 pairs of briefs for $5' deal, so I had to take advantage. I got the red ones, of course and-" She stared behind him as the nervous blonde stood sheepishly rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Enjolras?" She blew a rebellious stray hair out of her eyes; he watched as it reluctantly took its place alongside its frizzy counterparts.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows innocently in response.

"What did the boys do to our kitchen?" She said, not blinking.

"Um, this was all me, love." He knew it would be easier, and more believable, to blame it all on Courfeyrac. But he didn't want to deal with Joly's wrath later.

"Oh, okay. Well, what on Earth did _you_ do to our kitchen?" She said, brushing past my arm.

"I know earlier I said that I didn't want you to feel like you had to do something for our anniversary, but you do so much for me and I really wanted to make you something special."

"So you made me a mess?"

"I was attempting to make you cupcakes, but the damned box was too difficult to decipher and I dropped the sprinkles and I got kinda pissed so I threw the frosting against the wall." Enjolras confessed; he felt silly explaining his childish outburst to her.

She flung herself at him, and he caught her gingerly, expecting the worst.

"I love you," she mumbled into his broad shoulder as some flour from his hair flew down to her shirt.

"and I love you darling." He said in relief. "and I'll clean this all up, I promise." He added for good measure.

"You're damn right you will." She said with a small smile.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"But it will be here tomorrow, don't worry. Tonight we have some sprinkle-less cupcakes to save."

"You can fix them?!"

"No, but we can make more from scratch." She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and pulled him the kitchen.

They put on their matching Christmas aprons, which had been a gag-gift from the boys that they had actually grown to love.

Enjolras kissed Eponine on her head, and she kissed him on his nose, and they got to work.

 **Ahh! I really enjoyed writing this one shot for some reason and I got kinda carried away. Sorry if you were expecting more actual baking Anna, but there will be plenty of cleaning/cooking/baking fluffy one shots to come! Also, I have this weird headcanon, where Joly and Courfeyrac are together. Sorry if it sounds weird, but it's like an opposites attract kinda thing. Courfeyrac is wild and fun; Joly is safe and a neat freak. Comment if you want some of them together (they'll definitely be here more in the future), or if you hate them together.**


End file.
